At the End
by BookSmartBrilliance
Summary: Giles is struggling to gather up the new Slayers the world over. A task that's not made easier when Potentials are being murdered before they can be gathered. While on assignment in Africa, Xander suffers a major setback he may never recover from.
1. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros, etc.

A/N:  This fic was inspired by the last two episodes of Angel, "Damage" and "You're Welcome".  In "Damage" Andrew stated that Xander had been in Africa.  I know it may sound weird to think that French is spoken in Africa, but it's true…I looked it up!  Also, it's easier to write out for the story's sake than say…Arabic.  If the French isn't right on, bear with me, I'm still learning.

* * * * *

"When did this happen?" Xander asked the girl in front of her.  Beside him, Nique repeated his question in French.  "Quand est-ce que ceci s'est produit?"

The girl blinked back tears, tugging nervously at her sleeves.  "Ce doit avoir été la nuit passée. Que pourrait avoir fait une telle chose?" 

Nique looked up at Xander.  "She says it happened last night.  She doesn't know what could have done such a thing."

Xander sighed as he dropped down to a kneeling position.  On the ground in front of him lay the mangled body of a Potential.  She had obviously been tortured before the blood had been drained from her body.  

"Give her the standard story," he said, his voice sounding toneless to his own ears.  Nique nodded taking the girl by the arm and leading her out of the room.  

He reached out and turned the girl's neck so that the two puncture marks were visible.  Her name was Malaika and she had been his next contact, but he'd been too late.  She was the second potential he'd lost that week.

He could hear sobbing from the other room and, not for the first time, he was glad that he wasn't the one that give the loved one the line about a random terroist attack.  It had sounded absurd to him at first.  He didn't see anyway that people would believe that vampire attacks were in fact terrorists at work, but he soon found that regardless of which side of the world you were on people only wanted to believe what they wanted to believe. 

He reached down and pulled the patterned sheet lying over Malaika up over her head.  "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"Xander," Nique said in her strange accent.  He turned and met her dark eyes.  "We should go now."

Xander got to his feet and followed Nique outside of the small house and into the African sunlight.  He had no idea how he was going to tell Giles he'd lost another one.  

"I know that look," Nique said matter of factly.  Xander looked up at her startled.  "It wasn't your fault."

"It's never my fault is it?" Xander said wearily.  "It's the coven's fault for not locating her sooner, or the new council's fault for having a possible leak, or maybe it's just fate's fault that she died before she even had a chance to live, but it's not mine."

"Yes," Nique said nodding enthusiastically.  "I'm glad you understand."

Xander stopped walking and stared at her.  She was so hard to judge, even after three  weeks of working side by side with her, he wasn't sure if she was serious or joking.  She raised her eyebrows at him slightly and then her face broke out into a wide grin.

"You Americans are so easy!" she exclaimed as she began walking again.

Xander caught up with her, feeling a little upset that she would be so cheerful after the death of a Potential.  He never understood the way things always seemed to slide off Nique, it was almost as if she was untouchable.  The majority of his time was spent torn between envying her for this quality and disliking her for it.  

She was the first Potential he'd been sent to collect six months ago.  When Giles had given the Scoobies their assignments Xander had no idea that being an ambassador to Africa would be such a difficult job.  The sheer number of shots he needed to enter the country should have been a sign right off that it wouldn't be a piece of cake, but he'd tried to stay positive about things.  Staying positive had proven to be impossible when he found that the guide Giles had arranged for him had stolen all his luggage, passport and money, leaving him trapped in Africa until Giles could arrange to sort things out.  With no way to communicate, no place to stay and no clue what he was going to do he was pretty sure that things couldn't have gotten any worse.  Until they did.

He'd been in leaning against the wall of the hotel he was supposed to be staying in and waiting for a phone call from Giles when he'd heard a commotion in the alley behind him.  His first sight of Nique had been of her fighting a vampire, something not easy to do in the traditional Arab dress for women.  Something in the bottom of his stomach had told him that she was his woman.  He had rushed forward to help, staking the vampire from behind and watching a wide eyed Nique stare at him in shock.  Not sure how to speak to her as he didn't know French or Arabic, the two most common languages,  he had tried to do a pantomime that included the awakening, vampires and how to kill them.  Nique's look of wide eyed surprise, faded to first confusion and then laughter.  

Xander had sighed, wanting to go over to the nearest wall and beat his head repeatedly into it.  "Forget it," he had said, making his way back up the alley.  

"How did you know to kill him?" Nique had asked, her English clear, despite the odd twist her accent put on it.  

And that's when he had discovered that she was one of the few people in Algeria who actually spoke English.  A development that had made explaining to her that she was one of the Chosen much easier.

After the initial shock of finding out she'd been activated as a Slayer, and almost half a week of arguing with her parents about her leaving the country to train with Giles and the other potentials, Nique begun her training.  He had continued collecting Slayers as the coven produced their names and locations, but when they had pinpointed three on the African continent Giles had determined that Nique would be the best guide on the trip, due to her knowledge of the language and habits.

"Can we eat now?" She asked as he caught up with her.

He shook his head.  "No, we've got to get to the third potential before it's too late.  We'll go to the hotel and pack."

If she was disappointed, Nique hid it well.  "Let's go this way, it's much faster."

Xander nodded and once again he found that she had taken the lead.  It seemed like all Slayers had a bit of leader in them.  Or at least they liked to think so.  He didn't mind, it wasn't as if he knew the streets of Annaba himself. 

She led him down a few alleys and then he could just make out the hotel they were staying in on the horizon when he heard a man's voice from behind.  

"Arrêt ! Donnez-moi votre argent. "

Xander turned and frowned at the man who was standing too close to him for comfort.  Nique turned and begun to make her way towards Xander, but the man pulled out a gun and trained it on her.  

"Ne vous déplacez pas!"

She stopped abruptly.  "Nique?" Xander asked, getting ready to throw a punch.

"He wants your money, he will shoot," she said.

"Ah," Xander said with a sigh.  He reached back into his pocket for his wallet.  "Well, why didn't he say so?"  He made a show of searching through his wallet, pulled out a dinar and dropped it.  He rolled his eyes.  "How clumsy of me," he said as he reached down to get it.  He bent at the waist, grasped it in his hands and then without warning, charged the man.

He managed to tackle him around the waist, knocking him backwards into the wall.  The gun fell out of his hands and slid a few feet away.  Xander managed to get in a few good punches to the face before the man managed to kick him off.   Xander groaned, holding his stomach as Nique stepped forward to get her own piece of the action.  He watched as the man struggled to get up, only to be repeatedly kicked and hit by the Slayer.  Xander almost felt sorry for the guy.

Suddenly, there was a cry of pain and Nique stumbled backward, holding her arm.  Xander's head snapped from the slayer, who had a knife embedded in her arm to the man who was crawling over to the gun.  Xander stumbled to his feet and ran as fast as he could, trying to cut the man off, but for the second time that day, he found he was too late.

He watched in horror as the man grabbed the gun and swung it around at him.  Xander was running so fast, he was unable to stop or even swerve left or right as the gun went off.  

There was an explosion of pain in his chest, but still his momentum carried him forward, and onto the man.  His mind wasn't working properly.  For a minute there he thought he'd been shot.

Suddenly, Nique had pulled him off the man and rolled him over.  He could dimly hear her cursing at the man in French, or maybe Arabic, as she hit him repeatedly.  Xander tried to move, to get up and help her, but found himself unable to.  

The surprising thing was that he wasn't bothered by the fact that he couldn't move.  In fact, he wasn't really feeling all that hot.  He'd rather just say here and let Nique take care of him.  It was pretty obvious she had the upper hand now, anyway.

He felt something warm underneath him and wondered idly if she'd pushed him into a puddle.  Figured she'd do something like that.  She'd probably think it was kind of funny when she got done beating that guy to…

"Xander?"  She was bent over him, her hand on his chest, and he saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before.  Fear.

"Xander, can you hear me?"

His eyelids were getting so heavy he fought to keep them open.

"Xander?"

He lost. 

  
* * * * * *

A/N:  More to come.  Don't worry, this is just the beginning.


	2. Fluked Up

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros, etc.

A/N:  This fic was inspired by the last two episodes of _Angel_, entitled "Damage" and "You're Welcome".  Also a ton of other movies and TV shows I've seen throughout the years, but cannot think of to name.  _Quantum Leap_ and _Down to Earth_, are the obvious ones that come to mind.  Many, many, many thanks to Jenna and Melly, who both verified my Cordy for authenticity.

* * * * *

Xander woke up with a start.  He sat up quickly, running a trembling hand through his hair and wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead when he was asleep.  He looked around the familiar surrounding of his apartment and gave a sigh of relief.  Sunlight filtered through the blinds and fell on the couch and coffee table.  

It had all been a dream.

His sight fell on a picture of Anya and himself on the coffee table and he frowned.  He reached out and picked it up, studying it closely.  This was one of the pictures they'd had taken before the wedding.  The thing that didn't make sense was that she had destroyed all of them after the fiasco they'd called their wedding day.  When he had finally returned after leaving her at the alter, he had come back to find the place empty of her things and the pictures of them as a couple removed or destroyed.

This wasn't right.  He couldn't be here.  His apartment was rubble at the bottom of the crater formerly known as Sunnydale, California.  Like the town.  it didn't exist anymore.

"Unless--" he said looking around him and trying to take everything in.  Unless, the last two years had been one horrible nightmare.  Maybe he had never left Anya at the alter, Tara had never been murdered, Willow had never gone evil, the First had never reared its ugly head, Sunnydale really hadn't been destroyed.and Anya wasn't dead.

He looked around frantically.  He spotted Anya's purse on the chair near the door and got to his feet.  She would never leave her purse behind.  The money in it was too sacred to her.  She had to be nearby.

"Anya," he whispered, stepping around the table and down the hall.  "Ahn?"

He opened the door to the bathroom and then the bedroom and lastly the closet they called the guestroom, but they were all empty.  There was a knock at the front door and he ran to go open it, his heart pounding in his chest.  

"Anya?" he asked, swinging the door open.  Instead he saw the last person on Earth he expected to see. 

On the other side of the door a dark haired woman was smiling broadly.  Her smile, however, quickly vanished at the sight of him.

"Oh, come on!" she said, looking upward.  "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Cordelia?" Xander asked, his forehead creased in confusion.  "What are you doing here?"

She leveled a cool look at him, though he could tell that she seemed just as surprised as he was.  "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Are you a vampire?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her.  "Now that you've been turned you're taking revenge on those people that hurt you in high school?"

She sighed and pushed her way past him into the apartment.  "Please, as if I'd waste my time on you.  I moved on a long time ago."

He shut the door and turned towards her.

"So what's the sitch?" He asked.  "Angel in trouble?  Does he need Buffy to come to the rescue?"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed.  "No, this has nothing to do with Angel or Buffy.  This is about you."

"Oh," he said, more confused than ever.  He sat down and looked up at her.  He waited for her to continue, but she didn't make any move to.  "You look good," he said finally, trying to make awkward conversation.  "How've you been?"

"Dead," Cordelia said with a sigh as she sat on the couch beside him.  "And I'd say you'd look good to, except you're not looking that good." 

He followed her gaze and was shocked to see his shirt was covered in blood.  He reached up and touched the bullet hole, surprised to find that it didn't hurt.  He looked up at Cordelia, his eyes wide.

"Does this mean I'm dead?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," she said frowning slightly.  She put a hand on his shoulder, and her voice was sincere and soft when she spoke.  "I'm really sorry."

He looked up at her.  He thought he should probably be panicking about right now, but he wasn't.  In fact, he felt pretty peaceful about it.

He chuckled.

"What?" Cordelia asked, frowning at him.

"It's just that I thought there'd be like a tunnel with a bright light or something, maybe an angel or two."

"Hello," Cordelia said, giving him one of her patented looks.  "What am I?  A slug?"

Xander laughed even louder this time.  "You can't be an angel!  You're."  He faltered at the look that was clearly daring him to finish that sentence.

Cordelia swatted him on the chest.  "I'm _what_?"

"Hey!"  Xander said holding up his hands in front of him.  "Chest wound here, remember?"  

It hadn't hurt, it was just slightly disturbing to see her hit him there, knowing it _should've_ hurt.  "I just meant you can't be an angel, you're ..well .you're you.  Cordelia Chase."

"And what is that supposed to mean?  I'll have you know that I'm more than qualified to be an angel.  I could have been a saint if I wanted to."  Cordelia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"A saint?" he asked, doubtfully.  "Of what?  Shop-a-holics?"

"But instead I'm here," she continued, ignoring him.  "I had to take this gig.  As if I haven't done enough for mankind." She looked at him thoughtfully.  "You know, this is all your fault.  If I hadn't gone brain dead and dated you, I wouldn't have gotten mixed up with you Scoobies and things might have been different.  My life might have been normal and I wouldn't have gotten addicted to helping people.  I might even still be alive."

"Why isn't there a white light, anyway?" Xander asked.  "I mean why I am here in my old apartment?  I never saw track lighting as one of Heaven's attributes."

"This isn't Heaven."

"Hell?" he asked, nervously.

"No, though with this furniture, I can see where you'd make the mistake."  Xander frowned at her before she continued.  "This isn't Hell, it's just a meeting place.  Somewhere that was special to you when you were alive."

Xander's sight fell on the picture of Anya and him.  He swallowed.  "So what happens next?  Can I see-- I mean-- am I allowed to-"

Cordelia looked at the picture.  "Isn't that..."  She looked up at him, realization crossing her features.  "Oh," she said sadly.  "When did she die?"

"A year ago," Xander said looking up at her.  "She died fighting the First, before the Hellmouth caved in."

"Well, you should be able to see her," she said, then hurried on when his face lit up.  "But.I mean, first, there's some unfinished business you have to take care of."

"Unfinished business?"

Cordelia nodded.  "I'm kind of new to this, so bear with me.  But the general gist of it is this:  you weren't supposed to die."

"What?" Xander asked sitting straight up and staring at her.

"Yeah," Cordelia said.  "Welcome to my world."

"What do you mean I wasn't supposed to die?"

"It was a fluke," Cordelia said, looking around the apartment.  "You know what this place needs?  More color.  And maybe some vertical blinds."

"A fluke?" Xander asked, feeling the peace begin to leave him.   "I'm dead because of a fluke?"

"It's a long story," Cordelia said.  "Somewhere along the line you changed fate, and fate came back to bite you in the ass."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

" Look, I didn't get specifics, the PTB don't really give that to you -- ever."

"PTB?"  
"Powers that Be," she said.  "But if you ask me, my money is on when you brought Buffy back from the dead."

"Which time?"

"Oh, that's right, you did that twice.  I'm not sure.  The point is, somewhere along the line, your actions set off a chain of events and you never should have been in the situation that led to your death."

"Well, that's just great," Xander said standing up and pacing.  "So now I'm stuck in limbo?"

"Not exactly.  I mean, yes, you are between worlds at the moment, but not for long.  You're going to be sent back so that you can complete your unfinished business."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know."

Xander turned and stared at her.  "You don't know?"

"Don't look at me like that.  This is my first time as a spiritual guide, alright?  They don't just hand you all the answers, they sort of just let you feel it out for yourself.  I didn't even know I was going to be helping _you_ until you opened the door."

"You're my spiritual guide?"

"Yeah, go figure."

"And you're supposed to help me?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't know what you're supposed to help me with?"

"Right."

"Are you sure this isn't hell?"

Cordelia made a frustrated noise.  "You haven't changed at all, Harris."

"You either."

"Look, it's not that hard.  It only took me three days to complete my unfinished business.  And it was pretty obvious what I had to do once I got there."

"Okay, so how do I get there?"

"Well," Cordelia said standing up.  "That's the catch.  See, the PTB gave me my chance before I was actually dead.  So, I got to talk to everyone appearing as myself."

"But if I'm dead, won't that freak people out?  I mean, Buffy's likely to stake me."

"Exactly.  Which is why you aren't going to be going back as yourself."

"What does that mean?"

"Okay," Cordelia said taking a deep breath.  "You're dead.  In fact, while it only seems like you've been here a couple of minutes; it's been about three months down there.  Which means that your body is pretty much worm food."

Xander winced and she hurried on.

"So, in order to send you back, you're going to be placed in the body of someone that is just expiring.  So while they're moving on, you'll get their body to use until your unfinished business is completed."

"So it's like a rental?"  Xander asked frowning.  
"Sort of," Cordelia said nodding.  "Let's just hope it doesn't smell like one.  The only catch is you can't tell anyone who you really are.  Believe me, that will only make things harder."

"How would it make things harder?"  Xander asked.  "We've seen weirder things, if anyone's going to believe that I've come back in another body it would be Buffy, Willow or Giles.  Sunnydale kind of makes you a believer in everything."

"No," Cordelia said, shaking her head.  "The PTB's will make things harder.  It's not for mortals to know their ways of repairing damage done."  She rolled her eyes.  "Basically, they don't like for people to know they screwed up.  They're pretty egotistical."

"Alright, so basically I get a body for a loaner and I have to figure out what my unfinished business is without the help of the others?"

"Right.  There has to be something you were working on before you stopped that bullet with your chest."

"The potentials," Xander said, snapping his head up.  "They were being murdered before we could reach them.  I felt like it was my fault for not getting to them in time."

"Alright," Cordelia said, "That's a start.  Maybe you're supposed to find the killer?"

"This is like a bad episode of Quantam Leap.  Except you're a lot better looking than Al."

"Quantam what?  And who's Al?"

Xander shook his head.  "Nevermind."

Cordelia suddenly grasped her head and cried out in pain.  Xander stepped forward, concern evident on his face.  "Are you alright?"

"God, this job sucks," Cordelia said, as she straightened up again.  "They couldn't get me a shiny cell phone or something?  Instead they have to continue with the migraines?"  She looked at Xander.  "Alright, they've got a body lined up for you.  Are you ready?"

Xander took a deep breath and nodded.  "Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't worry," Cordelia said giving him a small smile.  "I'll help as much as I can."  She walked to the door and opened it.  But instead of the hallway it went out onto white nothingness.  

Xander walked towards it, but paused at the last step.  He turned and looked at Cordelia.

"I'm sorry I didn't go to your funeral.  If I had known."

"I know," she said giving him a reassuring smile.  "It's alright."  
He nodded, took a deep breath and stepped outside the door.

* * * * *

A/N:  Many thanks to those readers who have reviewed to date, your constructive criticism is deeply, deeply appreciated and valued.  Please review!  They never fail to get the inspiration juices pumping.


	3. Second Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros, etc.

* * * * 

"We've got a rhythm!"

"Pulse?"

"Strong at 120."

"Blood pressure is at 100."

"Alright, give it four units of 0 neg.  Hang two on the rapid infuser."

Xander found himself staring up at a row of fluorescent lights.  He was dimly aware of people hurrying around him and the beep of a heart monitor.

"Cameron?"

Suddenly there was a man towering over him, blocking out the row of lights.  

"Cameron, can you hear me?"  The man asked, shining a light into his eyes.  

He nodded slowly.

"I'm Dr. Malcolm, you're at Northwestern Memorial Hospital.  You're going to be okay.  Lana, here," he said pointing to a short and stern looking woman attaching some red bags to the IV stand next to him, "is taking you upstairs to a room.  Is there anyone we should contact?  Anyone we should call?"

 "Dr. Malcolm, the medivac is landing right now." 

The voice came from his left, but Xander found he was too weak to turn towards it.  He felt lightheaded and found it hard to focus on the activity happening around him.

"Alright, I'm on my way."   Dr. Malcom said.  He looked up at Lana and nodded at her before turning and leaving.

 "I'll take care of you," Lana said smiling as she pushed his bed out of the emergency room, down the hall and into an elevator. "You know you're very lucky, for a minute there we thought we'd lost you."

Lana hit a button for an upper floor and Xander closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.  It seemed like every time he managed to get a hold of one it slipped through is fingers.  There was something very important he had to do, but he couldn't remember what.

There was a faint ding as the elevator doors opened and the nurse wheeled him out onto another floor.  He opened his eyes and watched as calm beige walls floated past.  

He closed his eyes again, for what he thought was just a second, and when he opened them again he was in a hospital room.  Lana was injecting something into his IV line while talking to another nurse.  She stopped abruptly when she realized he was awake.

"It's okay," she said, "I've just given you something to help you rest.  It's going to take a while for your body to recover."

"Do they know what happened?" whispered the other nurse as Lana stepped back towards her.

Lana shook her head and glanced back towards Xander.

Xander blinked, trying vainly to keep his heavy eyes open, but once his eyes were closed, he found himself unable to open them again.  After a few moments of struggling against the darkness it overpowered him. 

* * * * 

Xander opened his eyes and saw the second nurse placing a tray of food on the table by his bed.  

"Good Morning," the nurse said giving him a kind smile.  "Feeling up to a little lunch?"

He looked at the tray in front of him as she pulled the lid off revealing some kind of meat and gravy combo and a generous helping of green Jello.

"No thanks," he said, looking away from the tray.  Just the thought of food was making him feel nauseous.  

"Alright," she said.  "I'm going to finish getting lunch to the other patients and then I'll be back to check that bandage, okay?"

"Okay," he said, watching as she disappeared out of the room.  Once again he glanced at the tray of food beside his table and then turned his head away from it to stare out the window. 

It looked like a beautiful day outside.  Sunny and bright and…

Did she say bandage?

He looked down quickly, wondering what kind of damage would involve a bandage.  Why wasn't it a surprise that the PTBs had given him damaged goods to work with?  It seemed like he was always being dealt a short hand.

Oh, God, what if he had short hands?  He held his hands out in front of him, but they looked like his own.  

He moved them nearer, inspecting them carefully.  

Wait a minute, these were his hands.  There, on his right hand was the burn mark from an omlette gone bad, and there on his left was the scar that had come from him slicing his hand open when he, Willow and Jesse had gotten the bright idea of becoming blood brothers back in fourth grade.  But hadn't Cordelia told him he'd be coming back as someone else?

He looked around the room for a mirror, but didn't see one.  Figuring there must be one in the bathroom; he pulled the covers back and moved his legs so that they were hanging over the edge of the bed.  They were definitely the same legs he'd woken up with every morning of his twenty three year old life.

He reached out and grabbed the side of the bed firmly with his right hand.  A flash of white caught his eye and he looked at the hospital ID bracelet that was sliding up and down his arm.  "Cameron Spencer," he read off of it.  "What kind of a name is Cameron?"

"What kind of a name is Laville?" 

The voice startled him and this time he had to grab the side of the bed to stop himself from falling off of it.  He spun around to see Cordelia standing on the opposite side of the bed looking critically at the hospital food.  

"Great job, Cordelia," he said, putting one knee back up on the bed so that he could twist to see her better.  "What better place to give me a heart attack than a hospital."

"What I don't get is the deal with all the Jello.  The way hospitals mass produce it you'd think it had mystical healing properties.  It's just colored powder and water, people.  I don't need a PhD to tell you that."

"Why don't you tell me who I am?" Xander asked, jiggling the ID bracelet at her.

"You said it yourself, you're Cameron Spencer," she said glancing at the bracelet.  "And after years of living on the Hellmouth and then working for a vampire, I'd say that by the look of that bandage on your neck you were vamp food."

Xander reached up and felt the gauze on his neck.  His fingers fumbled with the tape and peeled it off.  He looked up at Cordelia and she nodded in confirmation.  "Yep, ironic isn't it?"

"Thanks for the input, Alanis," Xander said, putting his feet shakily on the ground.  "I need a mirror."

"Why do you want to put yourself through that kind of punishment?" Cordelia asked giving him a small smile.

"Why?" Xander asked stopping at the foot of his bed.  "Is this Cameron guy ugly?  How ugly are we talking?  Good personality ugly or dog ugly?"

"I was talking about you," Cordelia said rolling her eyes.  "I don't see him, I see you."

"So I see me, and you see me, but everyone else sees him?"

"Basically.  Now hurry up and get dressed, you've got business to attend to and I hate hospitals."

"Wait, I want to see myself first," Xander said continuing on his way to the bathroom.  

Cordelia gave an exasperated sigh.  "Fine, suit yourself, but remember beggars can't be choosers.  You were put into the first available body, so it probably isn't Brad Pitt or anything."

"What are you doing out of bed?" 

Xander, only a few feet away from the bathroom, looked up to see the nurse standing in the doorway.  

"Busted," Cordelia said, sitting in an empty chair and crossing her arms.

"I wanted to see something," he said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Not yet," the nurse chided, as she forcefully steered him back to the bed.  You are supposed to be resting.  You don't recover from loosing that much blood overnight.  Look, you pulled out your IV."

"I just wanted to look in the mirror," Xander pleaded.  "Just for a second."

The nurse shook her head.  "Maybe later, right now you just need to relax.  I see that you took off your bandage also, you can't be doing that if you want it to heal correctly."

She examined his neck closely.  "Well, I don't think it will leave very much of a scar.  Do you know who or what did this to you?"

Xander shook his head.  "No, I don't."  She cut off another piece of gauze and placed it on his neck.  "Can you just tell me if I'm ugly?  You can be honest."

Cordelia shook her head, but gave him a small grin.  "Xander, when did you get so vain?"

"I just want to know what I have to work with," he said defensively.

"Ugly?" she asked, giving him a chuckle.  "No, you're not ugly.  You're actually…"

"Hello Cameron," said a man wearing a white coat as he entered the room.  "How are you feeling today."

"Doctor, I was just changing the bandage," he nurse said standing up.  "I'll let you finish the examination though."

"Thank you, Martha," he said, picking up Xander's chart.  "Well, looks like you had quite a bit of excitement, didn't you, Cameron?"

"You could say that," he said, as Cordelia stood up and read the chart over the doctor's shoulder.

"Okay, your name is Cameron Spencer, you live in Chicago, you're twenty years old and…oh boy," she said looking up at him.  Her eyes wide.

"What?"  Xander asked, sitting up.

The doctor looked up from the chart.  "I didn't say anything."

"Hold on," Cordelia said as she held up a hand and continued to read.  

Xander fell back on his pillow.  "Just tell me.  It can't be any worse than dying, right?"

"Do you remember that?" the doctor asked with excitement in his voice.  "Do you remember dying?"

Xander gave him a puzzled look.

"I've always been fascinated, that's all," the doctor hurried ahead.  "I've had patients that report seeing a bright light or a loved one, is that what you saw?"

Xander chuckled, "Actually, mine had track lighting and an ex-girlfriend."

"Track lighting?  Ex-girlfriend?  Are you sure?" the doctor asked, looking disappointed.  "I've never quite gotten that response."

"Xander, you're not going to believe this," Cordelia said, shaking her head and meeting his eyes.

"Well, you should be able to leave by tomorrow," the doctor said, closing the chart and replacing it at the end of his bed.  "Is there anyone we should contact for your release?"

"Giles," Xander said.  "Rupert Giles."

"Xander, they can't know who you are," Cordelia said.  "Not that they'd recognize you."

"Okay, I'll get one of the nurses to look him up tonight."

"I'm not going to tell him who I am.  I just need his help."  Xander said, giving Cordelia an annoyed look.  

"So he's not family?  Well that shouldn't be a problem, you're old enough to sign yourself out."

"How are you going to talk him into helping you?  You can't just show up and expect him to reveal Council secrets to you.  If we're going to work on finding out who is murdering the potentials we're going to have to do it on your own."

"You bet your ass I can," Xander said stubbornly,   "I am going to do this on my own, I just need his help in getting started."

The doctor gave him a kind smile.  "Of course.  You're a very lucky woman, Cameron.  You've got a second chance at life, don't waste it."

"Thanks," Xander said, giving him a smile.  "I wo---whoa...what did you just say?"

"You've got a second chance at life, don't waste it."

"Before that."

"You're a very lucky woman?" the doctor repeated unsurely.

He sat up so fast it made him feel dizzy.  "Woman?"

"Are you alright?"  The doctor asked stepping back towards the bed.

Xander turned towards Cordelia.  "Woman!"

Cordelia nodded.  "Yeah, looks like it.  Well, I can't see it, but the chart says you are."

Xander pulled back the covers and stumbled out of bed.  "This can't be right.  I can't be a woman."

"Cameron…" the doctor said, laying a hand on his shoulder.  "I think you should…"

Xander shrugged him off and went into the bathroom.  He shut the door behind him, locking the doctor out.  He switched on the light and stared at the reflection in the mirror.  The reflection mocked him as it imitated the action of his hand sliding off the light switch.  

He stared at the woman on the other side of the glass, a woman with auburn hair, green eyes and a look of utter shock that ordinarily he might have even laughed at.  He wasn't laughing now, though.

"Oh, God," he whispered, reaching up and touching his nose and his mouth, and seeing her do the same.  He reached down and touched his own smooth chest and watched in horror as she did the same, though hers was anything but smooth.

"You've been a woman for five minutes and already you're feeling yourself up," Cordelia said, shaking her head behind him.  "That's so typical."

He turned towards her.  "This is not typical!  This is anything but typical!  I'm a woman!"

 "Not a bad looking woman, either.  You could use some moisturizer, a good eyebrow wax…oooh and maybe some highlights and you could be a knockout."

"Cordelia," he said, struggling to keep calm.  "How is this possible?"

"Well, they did say the very first body available, I guess that was her."

"But…"

"You know, the PTB's might be egotistical, but you can definitely say one thing about them."  Cordelia said raising an eyebrow at him.

"They're out of their collective minds?" Xander asked, staring once again at the girl in the mirror.

Cordelia smiled.  "It might be twisted, and miss it's mark half the time, but they've definitely got a sense of humor."

* * * * *

A/N:  Scott Bakula in a dress.  It never got old.  That's all I'm going to say.

Oh, except for: Please review! 


	4. Secret Weapon

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros, etc.

A/N:  Wow, I think this is the fastest I've ever churned out a chapter for anything.  It's kind of short, but there is more on the way.  Please review!

  
* * * * *

"It could be worse." 

Xander looked up at Cordelia slowly from his sitting position at the edge of his bed.  

"I mean, at least you're not old, or a child or anything."

He shook his head and rubbed his temples.  

"Oh, come on," Cordelia said, rising from her chair and walking across the length of the room.  "Being a girl isn't so bad.  You smell better, you have better hair, and as long as you're not a total dog you have power over men to wield as you please.  It's like a secret weapon, except everyone knows about it."

"Then it wouldn't be secret, would it?" Xander asked, his words coming out slightly slurred and slow.

It had taken the doctor, with the help of two nurses, over ten minutes to talk him out of the bathroom, at which time he had been promptly administered some relaxants.  They were supposed to help him relax, but all they were doing was making it even harder to think straight.

"You know, you aren't looking all that good," Cordelia said.  "You're drooling."

Xander sighed and wiped at the corner of his mouth.  "Great."

The nurse from before came into the room and began checking his IV.

"I see we're doing better now, aren't we?" the nurse asked in a way that reminded him of his Kindergarten teacher.

Xander turned to look at her.

"If you want to be released tomorrow, I wouldn't have anymore outbursts," she said giving him a stern look.  "Dr. Meyers is almost ready to call the psychiatric ward."

She looked down at the untouched tray of food.  "Not hungry?"

Xander shook his head.

"Here," she said, putting the Jello on the table by itself.  "At least eat the Jello, it will make you feel better."

"What did I tell you?" Cordelia asked, "They act as if it's the cure all."

The nurse began walking out of the room with the tray.  "Oh, by the way," she said pausing at the door.  "We were unable to locate a Rupert Giles in the Chicago area.  Would you like us to contact anyone else?"

Xander's face fell, he stared at the ground for a moment and then shook his head.  She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"I wasn't thinking," he said, staring at the ground.  "Giles wouldn't have any reason to be here in Chicago.  Last time I got a conference call he'd been in London."

Cordelia sat on the bed beside him.  "So we have to get to London.  Does this Cameron chick have any money?"

"I don't know.  Where would they have put her things?"  

Xander got up and walked to the nightstand beside the bed.  It was empty.  He made his way about the room, until he found a clear bag under the sink.  Inside was a small black purse, a short black shirt and a light blue blouse.   He pulled the purse out and emptied it on the bed.

"Oh good!" Cordelia said.  "Maybe we can find out more about her."

Xander reached for the billfold in the middle of all of it.  He opened it and studied the photo on the driver's license.  It was strange to think that this was what he looked like on the outside now.  

"Oh!" Cordelia said, excitement playing across her features.

"What?" Xander asked, snapping his head up. 

"I love that color of lipstick!" she said.  "It used to be my favorite."

"Cordelia," Xander said.  "You're my spiritual guide, not my fashion guide.  Try to focus."

"I'm just saying, the girl has class.  Look, keys," she said pointing towards a key ring half buried in his blanket.

Xander picked them up.  There weren't that many, a pair of car keys and one or two keys that looked like they might belong to a house.  He picked up the billfold with his other hand and studied the address on the driver's license.  

"Well, I guess I've got wheels somewhere, and it looks like I live in an apartment building."  He opened the billfold and emptied it on the bed.  "And I've got twenty eight dollars in cash."

"Credit?"

He shook his head, "I don't see any."

"Look at the checkbook register," Cordelia said pointing at it.  "Maybe she's got some in the bank."

He flipped to the last page.  "Just a little over a hundred, not enough to get a plane ticket."

He sighed and looked up at Cordelia.  "Now what?"

"We've got to get you some money and fast.  Maybe we could…"

They both looked up at a knock on the door.  The door opened and a sandy haired man peeked his head inside.  "Cam?"

Xander exchanged a wary look with Cordelia as the man stepped in the room, a large bouquet of flowers in his hand.  Relief flooded over his face as he stopped at the edge of the bed. 

 "Oh, God, Cam," he said putting the flowers down in the empty seat and stepping closer towards them.  "I was so worried.  I didn't hear until this morning."

Suddenly the man's mouth was only inches from Xander's own and getting nearer as he closed the distance between them.  Xander was barely able to dodge the intended kiss by rolling to his right, which unfortunately also meant he rolled off the bed.  He landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he man asked, reaching down to help him up.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Xander asked, refusing his help and getting to his feet on his own.  

"Alright," the man said, his shoulders dropping.  "So you're still upset about last night, I can understand that."

"What?"

"I know what it looked like, but I swear, Cam, Jennifer and I are just friends.  She was drunk and I was trying to help her to the bed and she tripped and we fell in together."

Xander raised an eyebrow in surprise and glanced over at Cordelia.

"Don't say anything," she said.  "This is getting good."

They didn't have to wait long before the man hurried on, reaching out to grab Xander's hand.   "Cam, talk to me.  Look, when I heard about what happened after you left the party I realized that you're the only one I want.  I almost lost you and I don't want that to happen again."

Xander was so busy trying to tug his hand free that he didn't see the second attempt at a kiss coming.  One minute he was pulling away from him and the next he had the other man's lips on his own.  He pushed the man away, making disgusted noises as he picked up the phone and held it in front of him.  "Stay away from me!"  He said, wiping his mouth repeatedly on the shoulder of his hospital gown, while brandishing the phone wildly with the other.  "I'll phone you to death if I have to."

"Seeing you kissing another man was something I really could have gone my whole life without seeing," Cordelia said, frowning in the corner.  "Well, you know what I mean, my whole afterlife."

"I'll do anything to get you back.  I won't even press charges for you kicking the bedroom door down."

"Let me get this straight," Xander said, still feeling the overwhelming need to sandpaper his lips off.  "We're together, but you cheated on me?"

"I wasn't cheating, she was drunk, we tripped, we fell…"

"How much do you want to bet their clothes fell off too?" Cordelia asked.  "He's a liar and a cheater if I ever saw one.  And I've seen at least one."

Xander sighed, but said nothing.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you didn't remember any of that?" the man asked.

"Dammit."

"And now you want me back?"

"I love you, Cam.  Just tell me what I can do to make it up to you.  I'll do anything."

"Whatever!  If he loved her there'd be a big fat diamond on her finger.  I mean, for God's sake, look at the flowers!  White roses?  And his shoes!  Alligator.  Are you telling me he can't afford some kind of I'm sorry gift better than that?  The man clearly has more money than he knows what to do with."

Xander lowered the phone slowly, staring hard at his shoes.  "Anything?"

"Anything."  The man said, nodding enthusiastically.

"What's your name?"

"Honey, don't be that way."

"I'm sorry," Xander said sweetly, "I don't remember the names of liars and cheaters."

"Xander, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked, stepping up beside him.  

"It's a secret," Xander said under his breath with a small smile.

"Michael," the man said dejectedly.

"Michael," Xander said stepping up to him, but leaving enough distance so that he could fend off another kissing attack.  "There's only one thing you can do to make things up to me."

"Tell me," Michael said, frowning at him.

Xander smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Michael, I think we need some space."

* * * * *


	5. Not Again

Disclaimer:  I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Warner Bros., etc.

A/N:  Many, many, many thanks to Mantha and Jachelle, who are goddesses in their own rights.  Without your help this chapter wouldn't be half as good!

* * * * *

"Alright."  Michael's miserable voice was coming through the bathroom door.  "Everything's ready to go.  You can pick the ticket up at the airport."

"Good."  Xander said, trying to avoid looking at the reflection in the mirror as he buttoned up the light blue blouse.  Every time he caught a glimpse of Cameron in the mirror he felt as if he was some sort of twisted peeping Tom.  

"You have to wear the pantyhose," Cordelia said, shaking her head.  "It's just tacky if you don't."

"I'm not wearing those.  End of discussion," Xander said, tossing the hose in the trashcan.  "It's bad enough that I have to wear this," he said, tugging self consciously at the skirt.  It wasn't really that short, compared to what Buffy and Cordelia herself, used to wear in high school, but it was still much too short for Xander's taste.  He couldn't recall minding the length of their shorts back then, but it was definitely different when he was the one wearing it.  

"Cam, honey," Michael's voice said, "can I just ask…why London?"

"He cheated on you," Cordelia said, from her seat on the edge of the bathtub, her tone dismissive.

"You cheated on me," Xander repeated.  

"If he loves you, he's going to have to pay."

"If you love me, you're going to be willing to pay for that."

"I didn't…" Michael still maintained, as Xander opened the door and stepped out.

"I look ridiculous," he said, over his shoulder in Cordelia's direction.

"Yeah, you do," Cordelia said cheerfully with a smile.  "But _she_ looks fine."

"No, you look great," Michael said, stepping towards Xander.  Xander snapped his head up quickly, and stepped away from him.  Michael sighed.    

"Are you sure you're alright to travel?" he asked.  "You're acting really strange.  I mean, I know you're upset with me, but are you sure there isn't something else that's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Xander said, trying to look casual by putting his hand on his hip in an affected pose.  "Don't I look fine?"

"You look like a transvestite."  Cordelia said, walking out of the bathroom.  "A really unattractive one at that.  I think you should reconsider wearing make-up."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Xander said, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course," Michael said quickly.  "It's just…London?  What's in London?  Wouldn't you rather go see your mother in New Jersey?"

"I said I needed space.  The space between here and London is greater than the space between here and New Jersey."

"I know," he said, "I just don't know why I can't come with you."

Cordelia gave an exasperated sigh and paced in front of the door.  "You'd think the guy could afford to buy a clue!"

"Mark, I've already explained this."  
"Michael!" Cordelia interjected, stopping in her pacing.

"Mark?  Who is Mark?" Michael said, not sounding a little hurt.  

"Sorry," Xander said, running a hand through his hair.  He had to be careful.  He wasn't sure how much this Michael guy was going to take.  "Look, the ticket's roundtrip, right?"

"Yes," Michael said.  "First class."

"Right so…"  He paused and looked up at the man in front of him in surprise.  "First class?"

"Only the best for my baby," Michael said grinning at him .  

Xander shook his head slightly.  Wow, this guy really had it bad for this Cameron chick.  He almost felt bad for taking advantage of him like this.  

Almost.

"Right, so when I've had enough space I'll come back to you."

"Are you sure it's necessary for you to go half way around the world?  I mean, I've apologized and…"  
"Sorry isn't good enough," Cordelia said matter of factly.

"Sometimes sorry just isn't good enough, Michael," Xander said, saying his name carefully.  "What's that old saying?  Let a bird go free and if returns to you it was meant to be." 

"Either that or it's hungry."  Cordelia said.

"Either that or it's hungry," Xander repeated dutifully before realizing what he was saying.  He shot a glare in Cordelia's direction, but she just shrugged.  

"What?' Michael asked, his brow knit in confusion.  
"Umm…what I mean is," Xander said, trying to cover.   "Either way, I have to find myself before I can be with someone else.  Especially someone else who I'm not sure I can trust."

"I know, but…"

"Look," he said, giving his skirt one last pull as he tried make it stretch long enough for his tastes.  "Either I'm worth the risk or I'm not."

Michael looked him over then, and Xander got the distinct impression that he was imagining him, or Cameron, rather, without any clothes on.  Xander actually had to grit his teeth to keep himself from stepping forward and decking the guy.  But when he spoke, there was a softness to his voice that was disarming.

"You are," he said, finally, nodding enthusiastically.  "Cameron, you go find yourself, I'll be here…waiting for you."  

He reached out and touched Xander's face, only to have his hand knocked away.  

"We can start over," Michael said, looking hopefully at Xander.  "This time I'll do everything right.  I promise."

Xander shifted uncomfortably then, an action that was caused more by his almost feeling sorry for this guy who had played directly into their hands, rather than the fact that he was in heels.  Though he had the impression he'd be shifting uncomfortably a lot, at least until they got somewhere where they could get some decent clothes and shoes for his body loaner.

 "Thanks," he mumbled, reaching past Michael and picking up Cameron's purse.  He didn't look back as he walked to the door, instead he found his thoughts wandering to Giles and the others.  

"It's clear," Cordelia said, appearing suddenly in front of him. "The nurse is busy filling out paperwork.  Go now."

Xander nodded, and walked to the elevators as quickly as he could, only stumbling once in the heels, as the doors closed on the beige walls of the hospital he found himself wondering how his friends were getting along without him.  

He guessed he was about to find out.

* * * * *

"I'd like to cash this out, please," a travel-weary Xander said, close to ten hours later in the Heathrow International Airport.  The attendant behind the desk picked up the second half of the round trip ticket and smiled at him.  

"I'd be happy to help you with that," she said taking it from him.  "Would you like a full refund, or to exchange it for a ticket elsewhere?"

"Full refund," Xander said, returning her smile.  "I won't be needing it."

After a quick trip to the address on Cameron's driver's license they had managed to track down her passport and pack a bag with clothes that didn't include a short hemline.  

The ticket had been waiting for Cameron at the O'Hare International Airport, just as Michael had promised.  There had been a wait that had lasted about an hour, and then a change over at Kennedy in New York , but eventually he had finally made it to London in one piece. 

Cordelia had left him sometime during the flight from New York to London.  She had complained of a headache and said she was being summoned.  Surprisingly enough, Xander had found himself missing her company.

He also found himself now alone as he pocketed the pounds from the returned ticket and waved down a cab to take to Giles' place.  He'd been there once before, during Christmas.  

Xander stared out the window, not really seeing the cold grey morning come to life over the city.  His mind was elsewhere, remembering how good Christmas had been.  Giles had gotten slightly tipsy on egg nog, Willow had talked all of them (including Kennedy) into caroling, Dawn had been gushing about some Italian guy named Paolo, and he had managed to wrestle a smile out of Buffy by doing the traditional snoopy dance.  Even Andrew had been less annoying than usual, not being able to get over the mbuna fish Xander had sent him a week earlier.  The last year hadn't been easy, trying to figure out where they belonged without the Hellmouth to keep them busy.  He would never have admitted it to anyone, but there were times when he missed it.  Not the Hellmouth, so much as Sunnydale.  Now that they were scattered and barely got to see each other anymore it made the times that they were together even more special.  

"Hey," he said, nodding at the cabbie who kept glancing in the rearview mirror at him.  "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty, love," he said, giving him a wink.  

Xander settled back in his seat, trying to ignore the man's tone.  It was really early, but he wasn't too worried.  Knowing Giles he'd been up for a good hour already drinking tea and pecking away with one finger at he computer they'd all given to him at Christmas.  Now that they were global Willow had insisted that Giles finally put aside his dislike of computers and get with the times.  Xander kind of missed the handwritten letters he used to receive out on assignment, even if they were short and often weeks late.  He wondered if they had found them saved and put away in his luggage.  He wondered if they had thought him as foolish and sentimental as he'd felt when he put them away.

"Love?"

Xander looked up at the cabbie who was staring at him.  "337 Paddington, right?"

Xander looked out the window to find himself on Giles' street.  "Right," he said, pulling out the money and paying the man.  "Thanks."

He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front door with it's overly large door knocker.  Taking a deep breath, he reached out and knocked twice.  A breeze swept through the empty street and made him shiver involuntarily.  He suddenly realized that he had no idea what he would say to Giles once he saw him.  Cordelia had been right, Giles wasn't about to let him in on Council Secrets just because he said he should.  He was going to need a plan.

This was probably something he should have thought of on his six hour flight.

He also had to keep his composure.  The last thing he needed to do was go all mushy when he saw Giles.  He'd have to curb the instinct that was already trying to inch to the surface that would make him want to throw his arms around the ex-librarian and tell him everything.  He had to be strong.  He had to be detached and…

He didn't have time to finish this mental note to himself as the door opened, revealing a very disoriented occupant.

"Yes?" 

"Willow!"  He said lunging forward and throwing his arms around her.  "What are you doing here?"

He felt her tense up under his touch, something that immediately made him realize his mistake.  He let her go and stepped back, even as she pulled away and stepped back into the doorway.  She crossed her arms protectively around her and looked at him in shock.  Why, oh, why had he done that?  

"Do I know you?" she asked, not looking a little offended.

"I…uh…" Xander stumbled, realizing he'd made a serious mistake.  "No," he finished finally.  "You don't know me."

"How did you know my name?" she asked, reaching out and putting her hand on the doorknob.  "And with the hugging?"

Xander knew he was loosing ground fast.

"Well," Xander said, floundering.  "I don't know your name."  

"You said Willow," she said, her eyes narrowing.  "And you hugged me."

He laughed nervously.  "No…I said "Wallo".  I was trying to be more English.  You know, get the greetings down 'Well hallo'," he said in a bad English impression.  "I might have rushed it a little.  Wallo!  I would have said 'Top of the morning!' but that's Irish isn't it?"

Willow was staring at him now, her frown frozen on her face.

"And as for the hug…well I've noticed that the English are way too formal.  Stiff upper lip and all that.  They need more hugs.  I was spreading the hugs."

"I'm not English," she said, positioning the door so that it was between her and him and closer to being closed

"Yeah, I was just so happy to see someone not English that I hugged you" Xander said, he could tell that he was about to get the royal send off.  He sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I was actually, ah, looking for Giles.  Is he here?"

"No," Willow said.  "He's not."

"He's not?" Xander asked, feeling his heart drop.  "Where is he?"

"He's out of town, on business," Willow said, frowning at him.  "I'm sorry, you'll have to pedal your hugs elsewhere."

"Out of town?" Xander asked, looking down at the ground.  Now what was he supposed to do?

"Yes," Willow said, moving to shut the door.

"Willow, wait!" Xander called out, reaching out a hand and stopping the door.  "Maybe you can help me."

"I'm not sure I can," she said, looking over him doubtfully.  

"Please," he said, begging her with his eyes.  "My name is Cameron Spencer and I've just spent six hours on a plane between a woman with forty-seven pictures of her grandchildren and an overweight man named Bob with a serious intestinal problem.  I'm just asking for a word or two.  Please."

Willow blinked.  "Cameron Spencer?"

"Yeah," Xander said, shifting nervously on his feet.    
"But…"  Willow stepped back and Xander was relieved to find the door moved backwards with her.  "You're supposed to be…"

She stopped abruptly, her face paling.

"Willow?"  Xander asked, startled by her reaction.  "What's wrong?"

"You…" Willow said, weakly pointing at him.  "You're …bleeding."

Xander looked down, stumbling slightly when he found that the thin green fabric of Cameron's t-shirt was covered in blood.

He looked up at Willow's terrified eyes and swallowed hard.

"No," he whispered, shaking his head while he sat heavily on the ground. 

"Not again."  

* * * * *

A/N:  Yeah, I'm evil.  Leave me a review telling me how much. ;)


End file.
